supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Victoria’s Secret Angels vs. Bachelor Men and Gaten Matarazzo vs. Maddie and Mackenzie Ziegler
Victoria’s Secret Angels vs. Bachelor Men and Gaten Matarazzo vs. Maddie and Mackenzie Ziegler is the third episode of season 5 of Celebrity Family Feud. It originally was supposed to air on July 21, 2019, but the postponement of Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs and the addition of Brooklyn Decker and Andy Roddick vs. Bobby Bones and Tara Lipinski vs. Johnny Weir caused it to air on July 7, 2019 instead. Episodes note: this episode replaces Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs, which was immediately postponed, according to the Futon Critic, and Abomasnow. Players The celebrity teams who will try to guess what the "survey said" are the following: Victoria's Secret Angels vs. Bachelor Men Team Victoria's Secret Angels; playing for Susan G. Komen Breast Cancer Foundation *Martha Hunt - Victoria's Secret Angel *Jasmine Tookes - Victoria's Secret Angel *Josephine Skriver - Victoria's Secret Angel *Lais Ribeiro - Victoria's Secret Angel *Sara Sampaio - Victoria's Secret Angel Team The Bachelors; playing for Girls, Inc. *Wells Adams - one of JoJo's bachelors from season 12 of "The Bachelorette" and the bartender from "Bachelor in Paradise" *Wills Reid - one of Becca's bachelors from season 14 of "The Bachelorette" *Eric Bigger - one of Rachel's bachelors from season 13 of "The Bachelorette"' *Blake Horstmann - the runner-up on Becca's season 14 of "The Bachelorette" *Jason Tartick - one of Becca's bachelors from season 14 of "The Bachelorette" In the next game of "Celebrity Family Feud," the two contesting teams are the following: Gaten Matarazzo vs. Maddie & Mackenzie Ziegler Team Gaten Matarazzo - actor on "Stranger Things"; playing for CCD Smiles *Gaetano J. Matarazzo Jr. - father *Gaetano J. Matarazzo - grandfather *Sabrina Claire Matarazzo - sister *Victoria Ann Olivier - cousin VERSUS Team Maddie Ziegler - teen dance prodigy, model, actress and New York Times bestselling author; playing for My Friend's Place *Mackenzie Ziegler - pop star, actress and "DWTS Jr." finalist *Melissa Gisoni - mother and TV personality *Charlize Glass - Maddie's best friend and dancer *Renee Burkey - aunt (Melissa's sister) Seeds The seedings were internal, as July 7's episode had lots of episode name changes. The first was for The Chainsmokers vs. 5 Seconds of Summer and Boris Kodjoe and Nicole Ari Parker vs. Roselyn Sanchez and Eric Winter, then Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs (postponed with Likit Haeng Jun by Abomasnow), and then this one. Of those 32 that qualified for the seedings, 23 of them qualified for The Chainsmokers vs. 5 Seconds of Summer and Boris Kodjoe and Nicole Ari Parker vs. Roselyn Sanchez and Eric Winter. Kritsanapoom Pibulsonggram qualified for the Feud seedings for the first time, with Conor Daly returning to the seedings for the first time since 2016. Volcarona Pee Saderd Scott Dixon Metagross Simon Pagenaud Jirayu La-ongmanee Beartic Josef Newgarden Will Power Apolo Anton Ohno Ryan Hunter-Reay Mario Lopez Ueli Kestenholz Graham Rahal Honchkrow Joey Fatone Pidgeot James Hinchcliffe Decidueye Conor Daly Haxorus Marko Manieri Heracross Magmortar Patricio O'Ward Chespin Vaporeon Nidoking Avalugg Amoonguss Jaylerr Kritsanapoom Larvesta Six countries would then fail to qualify for Maria Menounos vs. Jeannie Mai and NFL Legends vs. NFL All-Stars: Denmark, Hong Kong, Mexico, Moldova, Paraguay and Peru. Draw Finals Top half Section 1 S Ferrucci | RD1-score03-1=VSA | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= A Rippon | RD1-score04-1=Men | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= C Herta | RD1-score05-1=Men | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Altaria | RD1-score06-1=VSA | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Ja Wattanasin | RD1-score11-1=VSA | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Inkling | RD1-score12-1=Men | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= E Carpenter | RD1-score13-1=Men | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Scolipede | RD1-score14-1=VSA | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= Volcarona | RD2-score01-1=Ziegler | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1=Matarazzo | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1=Matarazzo | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=23 | RD2-team04= Heracross | RD2-score04-1=Ziegler | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=30 | RD2-team05= Amoonguss | RD2-score05-1=Ziegler | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1=Matarazzo | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1=Matarazzo | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=12 | RD2-team08= M Lopez | RD2-score08-1=Ziegler | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 Section 3 Section 4 Bottom half Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 P Saderd | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:Episodes